


Im Not Sry I Stole Ur Mail

by doctorestranged



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Millennial Slang, No Plot/Plotless, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter is a Little Shit, Pets, Phone Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexting, Slice of Life, Smart Peter Parker, Smut, Strong Language, Texting, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, because that's the way of the universe, chatspeak, fur babies, sorrynotsorry, the plot is mundane life of spideypool, there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorestranged/pseuds/doctorestranged
Summary: Wade and Peter text each other. A lot. Well, it's mostly Wade. And Peter could appreciate that in the right light if Wade hadn't committed a felony to obtain his phone number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, I don't think anyone will be reading this lmfao, but it is my side outlet for stress since I haven't had much time to write a full story (aka my other series, sorry peoples. It's not abandoned, just on hold for a bit longer until I get more than an hour a week to write. Damn you, life!). I'm not sure if we have any stories like this in the fandom yet, but I've come across a few in others. So here's a verse entirely in text format. Fun for some, cringe for others. This is sort of my chance to take all those "funniest iPhone messages" on the internet and do them Spideypool style. I'll be cruising around for ideas on the interwebs. 
> 
> Cheers :P.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




End file.
